The Courting of Bella Swan
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: Twilight, told from Edward's POV. Assume everything in "Midnight Sun" has happened, this starts shortly before Edward takes Bella to the meadow. The story will diverge from the original Twilight from there.
1. 1-1

Most of the time, it was merely a minor annoyance to always know what others were thinking. Then, when I'd hear Alice, thinking about what she has seen, sometimes telling me what could be before others even knew they had a choice, I wished for nothing more than to turn my ability off, like that was even an option.

Today was one of those days. I had just dropped her off, with the promise to myself I'd be back that evening to keep an eye on things, one could never be safe enough… I stopped by the house to check-in with Esme, one of the few who was on board with our courtship, but before I was even in the house, I could hear Alice flitting around her room, visions of Bella at the forefront of her mind.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued, as much as it pained me to admit. The beautiful girl I couldn't stay away from, one of us, pale skin incredibly paler, as if it was even possible. Golden eyes, tinted with chocolate, hints of her still there. Us, running together through the woods, no longer worried about her tripping over her own feet, let alone a stray branch, the vampiric reflexes taking over and letting her sail gracefully through the forest, side by side.

Alice had to know I was here, but refused to think of anything other than the girl I loved turned one of us. It did no good to be angry though, as I knew my sister wanted nothing more than for us, all of us, to be happy, and this was the reality. I just couldn't do it yet. I wouldn't.

As much as I wanted that, I couldn't take away her life. I couldn't change her, without her having as many human experiences as she wanted. Of course she wanted to finish high school, go to college, experience all that life had to offer, right?

Suddenly the visions of Bella were gone as Alice started talking to me, _Why won't you just let it happen? You see she's not going to change much. It's set, you just need to move on it._

"Because," I hissed, "I won't make this decision for her. What would you suggest I do - go to her, and ask 'Bella, I know we've only been together a few days, but as it's going to happen anyway, care if I change you into one of us?'" Despite my whispering, I knew the entire house could hear, as was confirmed by Esme's sharp inhale coming from the room above me, shocked at my bluntness.

In a flash Alice was right beside me, speaking softly, "No, of course not. But you could give her more of a glimpse into our lives. Let her get to know us." Then silently, she added, let Rose get to know her, she'll come around eventually. I raised an eyebrow, somehow not believing, despite it being Alice telling me this, that Rosalie could ever get over her prejudices. She's made it clear on more than one occasion, that she thinks falling in love with a human to be the stupidest thing any of us could have done. What she doesn't understand is this wasn't a choice. Even Alice told her that from the first day, she was either going to end up as us, or in a grave, but after the first day I decided it wouldn't let it be the latter. There was no other way. The question was when, and it would always be too soon.

Too soon to lose the beautiful flush that creeps up when she gets embarrassed. Too soon to lose the sound of her heart fluttering when I've whispered in her ear. Too soon to lose the warm chocolate eyes, boring holes into mine, and the soft, hot touch of her hand upon mine. The smell - well, the smell, while like nothing I've ever smelled before, was the one thing I could live without. I winced at the thought of her scent, even being miles away I could still perfectly recall the sickly sweet aroma, burning my throat as if I've been parched for months.

I no longer had the desire to wrap my teeth around her throat and slice her open, devouring her to the last drop, as I had decided I would not, could not, go on living this wretched life without her. Now, to get Rosalie to see this.

I sighed as I turned away from Alice, speaking to her as I walked in Esme's direction, "It's almost the weekend, I'd like to spend it with Bella. Can you see how Charlie will react if I introduce myself as her suitor?"

_He'll act like any father would act, but he'll trust Bella's judgement,_ Alice responded silently as I made my way up the winding staircase, rapping gently on the closed door before letting myself in to Esme's gentle "Come in".

"It's decided. This weekend we will start courting. But everything will be done properly. First I'll formally introduce myself to Charlie, then I'll bring her here, what do you think is an appropriate dinner?" I was at a loss with what to do. I had never dated, not even before the change. There were basics I remembered, like families being involved, but I also knew we were in the twenty-first century, and Bella would find the idea of never being alone to be appalling, as did I, if I was being honest. Then of course was the problem that she was human, needed to eat, sleep, stay warm and dry; all things I had ignored until now.

Esme smiled at me as she started flipping through meal ideas in her head. She ran through a long list of steak and pork options, before getting to a chicken Italian meal that seemed promising. We would cook together Sunday morning, then bring Bella around in the afternoon. Tomorrow would be her and I, alone, in the meadow.


	2. 1-2

I had hunted recently, but knew it would be easier to ignore the burn of Bella's scent should I not have any hunger pains. I rounded up Emmett and Jasper and we took to the woods, intending on taking down some elk before I left for the evening. I ran through the forest, passing the trees effortlessly. There were strong hearts beating to both the left and right of me, and in a singular moment I drank in both their scents, finding the right path to be filled with elk, while the left held common white-tail deer, no challenge at all. With the tiniest of head nods, my brothers and I loped to the right, where we each faced off against the elk, but ultimately it was not a real fight.

After my thirst was as quenched as it could be, I stood up and examined myself. Not a hair out of place, not a scratch nor tear on me. Perfect. I grinned at Jasper and Emmett; the latter winked back. I then took off - it was late, and Bella was bound to be asleep by now.

As I approached the small home she shared with Charlie, I could tell both inhabitants were sleeping soundly. The soft, steady beating of their hearts and deep rhythmic breaths indicated neither would be waking any time soon.

I effortlessly leaped to the small branch that hung closest to the window and pushed the pane up, all in just a second. I was then in her room, where I've spent most nights for the last week, watching, not her, but for any dangers that may come for her. She didn't seem to realize just how fragile she was, how nowhere, not even her room was safe. She might have figured it out after last weekend, that fateful night… Despite knowing he was serving the time due, I still had the tiniest ounce of regret that I hadn't ended him; he did not deserve to live, having preyed on girls like that.

I chuckled softly at that, _what are you doing?_ I asked myself. To an outsider it may look the same, but Bella had a choice; I wasn't forcing anything upon her. If she ever told me to leave, I would, if that meant she was happy and safe - that was all I could hope for.

I settled in for the night, taking what had become my customary seat to the side of her bed, but this time pulled out my own literature, as the classics she had a penchant for did not hold my interest very long. Not that I needed my interest held. Just being here, hearing her heart steadily beat, could keep me entertained all night.

As I was thumbing through one of Carlisle's medical handbooks, a chapter on the human brain and thoughts, I heard the springs of Bella's bed groan lightly as she turned. "Edward." That one word sang to me. Despite her sleeping, and likely not knowing what she is saying, knowing that she was dreaming about me, calling out to me, was one of the best feelings I have had in my hundred something years of existence.

The pattern continued for a few hours. Occasionally Bella would call out another name or phrase, "mom", "Charlie", and "don't leave" were the most common ones, though my name passed through her lips more than the others, and tied to "don't leave" - which I promised her I wouldn't.

Now that light was on the horizon, and Charlie would be awake soon, I felt confident enough nothing terrible would happen to her, so I took my leave back home, intending to finish the composition I had started. No matter how much I wanted to, I would not brush my lips to hers without her knowing. She had to have the chance to say no. So instead I lightly ran my fingers through her beautifully messy locks before silently slipping away, just as the faint rays of sun were trickling through her window.

I quietly entered the house and took my seat at the piano, trilling out chords and playing with the melody. It was nearly finished when I heard Esme from the other room, _It's lovely, my son_. I smiled as I put the finishing touches on it, then had an idea. I knew we had what was needed, but before I could go find it, the cassette player was already plugged in, a blank cassette dangling in front of my face. _The program is already running to transfer to a CD when you are finished_, my sister silently told me.

"Thank you, Alice" I whispered, slightly embarrassed that I couldn't have this one thing to myself. It seemed like such a childish endeavor - give the girl you like a CD of your favorite songs - but this, this was so much more.

I sighed as I pressed the record button and started playing, her lullaby the first song she would hear. When done, I paused, just enough for there to be a clear distinction between songs, then started with Esme's favorite, hoping Bella loved it just as much as my mother. I continued playing for about an hour, filling the flimsy piece of plastic with trilling notes, conveying through music how I feel about her. Hoping, nay praying, she would understand.

As I took my hands off the keys, I saw Alice flutter in and grab the cassette, already on her way to turn it into the more appropriate for the times CD. I nodded my head in her direction, thanking her as I was absorbed in my thoughts. _Would this be too much_? I asked myself, wondering just how much this fragile human could take.

I glanced outside, the sun told me it was nearing noon, plenty of time for Bella to have awoken and gotten her weekend chores started. I pulled my phone out and swiftly dialed her landline, vowing to buy her a cell soon. I silently cursed when Charlie answered.

"Swan residence." His voice was curt, but I knew that was just how Chief Swan was, no ill meant towards me personally.

I laid on my charm, voice changing slightly to the one I used when I wanted something. "Good day, Chief Swan. This is Edward Cullen." I heard him take a sharp inhale. "May I speak with Bella?"

It appeared as if I had shocked the poor officer, as he silently handed the phone over to a clearly worried Bella.

"Hello? What happened?" she breathily questioned, fear in her voice.

"Bella." I quietly said, hoping to calm her down before she turned frantic. I wondered what thoughts were running through that beautiful mind. I heard her breath catch, realization washing over her. "Bella, may I come over? I'd like to take you out this afternoon, but believe it time to meet your father."

"Yes." One word. That was all I got, but I knew it was all I needed. I was rushing out the door, the Volvo purring beneath me as I rushed into town, anxious to get our day started.


	3. 1-3

As I stopped the car in the drive behind Bella's rusting truck, I wondered just what would be going through Charlie's head as I walked through the door. I could hear his quiet thoughts, muted as they were. _Edward Cullen?_ he thought over and over again. I laughed as I realized Bella's quiet mind likely came from her father, both were stoic and reserved. I walked at a humanly slow pace, taking time to admire the clouds that were currently hiding the sun that would be out shortly, giving me enough time to pick up Bella and take her to the meadow where she could get the full effect.

I rapped gently on the door and waited, listening to the quiet pattering of feet and then a small thud as Bella stubbed her toe while coming to greet me. I grimaced, _can't even stay safe in her own home, what will I do with her?_ The door was abruptly thrown open and Bella stood before me, face flushed, presumably an effect of her small foray with the wall.

"Hi" she said, her greeting cut short as Charlie came into view behind her.

"Edward." That one word held a lot of meanings at once as I heard his thoughts, _Why you? Why her? She's too young to date. Aren't you a little old for her? What are you playing at? _

I inwardly laughed, if only he knew. "Bella, Chief Swan." I kept my voice even as I reached my glove-clad hand out, offering it up to Charlie.

_Well that's not something you see everyday anymore,_ Charlie thought as he grabbed my hand. I was thankful for the cooler temps which allowed for the glove. Bella may be able to look past the icicle hands, but I wasn't quite sure Charlie was up to that challenge yet. We shook, Charlie clearly squeezing a little harder than what might have been necessary, and with a human may have left an impression. I made sure to keep my grasp firm, but still within the realm of humanness. _Good grip,_ Charlie thought, but otherwise was silent as he let go of my hand and turned away, heading back to the television where a muted game of baseball was playing.

With Charlie's back safely away from us, I reached for Bella's hand, gently holding it as I looked into her eyes. "Ready for our first planned date?" I asked, mouth turning up as her heart raced.

"I'd really like that" she responded as she closed the door behind me. She paused as she looked at our hands, then dropped hers with a quiet sigh, inaudible to the human ear. _Me too, love,_ I thought, wishing we could keep our hands clasped, but knowing that might be too much for poor Charlie to take in one day.

We made our way into the living room, each taking a seat apart from the other. The silence was deafening. After a few torturous moments, however, I glanced at the watch I wore mostly for show and made a production about getting going. "Charlie, we should head out before it gets much later. I wanted to show Bella my favorite hiking spot, but it can take a moment to get there."

Charlie scoffed. "My girl, hiking?" _You sure are ballsy, kid,_ he thought to himself. I merely smiled and nodded.

Bella's skin paled at the mention of hiking, and I tried to tell her with my expressions that it would be fine, but I wasn't quite sure if she caught on.

"Yes sir, hiking. It's a ways in, but easy footing. I've walked it many times, Bella will have no problems." I hoped he didn't press the issue. If he said no, I couldn't go against her father's wishes.

"Bring her back in one piece." _And just as you took her,_ he added silently.

"She's safe with me." I answered, standing up and extending a hand towards Bella, but she was already out of her seat.

"Bye Dad, see you tonight!" she called as we made our way to the door. "Hiking?" she mouthed to me as she pulled her jacket on. I just smiled in response, it wasn't going to be nearly as bad as she imagined.

The drive to the trail-head was quick and quiet, Bella clearly lost in her thoughts; she hadn't even commented on the music playing softly, oblivious to everything outside of her beautiful mind. Pulling into the parking lot I turned to her, "Bella, please tell me what you're thinking," I inquired softly, wishing once more that I could see within the confines of her brain.

She sighed, the soft red hues of embarrassment creeping up. "I can't even walk down the hall without tripping, and you think being out in public, with tree roots and mud is a good idea?" Her voice reached a higher timber than normal, another sign of her shame, which I found to be unwarranted.

"Bella, I swear, no harm will come to you when you are with me." I then quickly turned off the car and was at her door before she could even get it open. I held my hand out, assisting her, holding true to my promise. Who knows what damage she could do just in the lot.

Then we started walking, but not on the trail. There was a little path to the East, perceptible to my eyes, but no human would easily see it for more than an overgrowth of weeds. Bella protested at first, but I assured her we'd be fine.

For the entire walk I kept one hand hovering just behind the little dimples in her back, ready to steady her should she start to fall, with the other hand firmly grasping one of hers. It was smooth sailing however, as I could easily see any obstacles in Bella's path and with a minor shift steer her away. The human pace was slightly torturous however; what normally took me just a few moments was taking us a couple of hours. The only saving grace was that I was with Bella; I'd soak up any time I got to spend with her, even if it was in silence as she focused on her feet.

After a few more minutes I could see the meadow up ahead, and though I bet her eyes were too weak to see it yet, I had to ask if she saw the clearing. With an exasperated sigh she looked up, and I could tell by her face she saw nothing more than greenery; her human eyes not attuned to see far distances. "It's just a few more paces ahead." I assured her, guiding her slightly to the left to avoid a root hidden by a thick pile of leaves. It really was just a few moments later when we broke through the thicket and found ourselves in a large clearing. I let her go, as I knew the soft ground was free from debris. I wanted her to feel comfortable here, it was a magical place, the one place I felt most at peace.

I stood in the shadows as she explored, her eyes large in wonder at the luscious field before us. Most animals shied away from me, but here butterflies and dragonflies dove in and out, their colorful wings flapping furiously as they twisted and turned. One large blue monarch landed on Bella's outstretched hand, and the little squeak she gave made my cold heart swell; I fell more in love with my little human every day.

After a few more moments, Bella realized I was still standing in the tree line. "Edward?" she asked quietly, the implied question hanging in the air. Initially I was going to scare her into leaving me, but I knew that was no longer a possibility; I don't think I could live without her. Instead of moving forward with the theatrics I had planned in my head, I took a much tamer route, still wanting to show her all of me, but I knew I needed to do it gently. She knew, thanks to those _pups_, what I was, but I had to make sure she knew exactly what that meant. First step, this damned shimmering that caused me to hide on the beautiful days I knew she longed for.

I took a step into the sunlight and instantly could tell she was dazzled. It wasn't extravagant; it looked to be nothing more than what those silly high school girls put on their skin before dances to cause their skin to glow under the harsh lights, but I knew it was enough to make her notice. In slow motion I watched Bella gently walk closer to me. She then picked my hand up, and I quietly hissed as her humanly hot skin felt like electricity coursing over my ice cold digits. She didn't seem to care about the temperature difference as she flipped my hand over, marveling at the way my skin shone in the rays.

Despite my enjoyment of her hand on mine, there was more to show her. "As I said the other day, sun doesn't hurt, but I still can't be in public like this - imagine the traffic accidents! There are, however, other parts of the myths that are true. For example, speed." I quickly jumped away from her, springing lithely to the opposite end of the field. Then I picked up a fallen log, a small Spruce that had fallen in the last storm. "Strength," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear as I easily balanced the tree in one hand, moving it gently across the meadow. "Agility," I spoke as I sprang high up into the tree tops above her, then with a step forward landed soundlessly in front of her. "Allure." This last one was something I wish wasn't true. I didn't want to be attractive, easily seducing humans. "My scent, my features, they draw people in. Usually my attitude keeps them away, but not you." I leaned in and could hear her heart speed up as my mouth inched closer to the strong pulsing vein on the side of her neck. "You'd so willingly let me?" I asked with a hiss as the scent of her blood consumed me.

She whispered one word shakily, "yes". I could see her face flushing again. It seemed as if I had completely enthralled her. How I wish I could tell if this was me and not just my vampiric charm. It was so hard to tell.

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I can't do that," I whispered. "I won't lose you." I saw her eyes turn darker by a few shades, I had hurt her.

"You don't want me to be with you forever?" she asked defiantly. It wasn't that, never that. But how to get her to see?

"Bella, can we not discuss this right now? This is all still new. Let's at least have you meet my family before you decide to spend eternity with us as one of the damned." I reached out for her hand again, hoping she understood where I was coming from.

She sighed, but her eyes relaxed as she placed her hand in mine, and I knew then that we'd be ok. I'd just be spending the rest of Bella's life convincing her to stay human, which was a losing battle if Alice's vision was anything to go off of.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of that thought as I grabbed Bella by the waist and swung her easily up onto my back, her light frame no challenge at all. "It's getting dark and I smell rain coming in, let's get you home." I growled, her arms wrapping around my neck, gripping tightly, though it felt to me like a gentle caress. I could feel her face pressed into the small indentation between my shoulder blades and grinned as I took off. In just a matter of minutes we were back at the car and I dropped her easily to the ground, keeping one near to steady her as she found her footing.

"That was nauseating" she huffed, and I laughed as I pressed my lips to her head, kissing her gently as I took in the scent of her hair. I heard her gasp, then felt as she turned her head up towards me. I saw her dark lashes flutter closed as her perfect lips parted slightly. I lowered my mouth first to her forehead, peppering it with three small pecks as I watched her expression soften. I steeled myself for the burning that was sure to come as I lowered my mouth to hers. I vowed to keep perfect control as she responded to my icy lips upon hers. She had let her mouth fall open and her tongue fluttered across my lips, seeking permission.

I chuckled as I pulled away. "Don't you think that's enough testing fate for one day?" I joked as I opened the door for her, just as the sky broke and rain started coating her hair.


	4. 1-4

After returning Bella to Charlie I took my leave for the night. While it pained me to leave her unprotected, I had to have faith that she would make it through one evening without me at her bedside. I needed to speak with Carlisle about the treaty that had been broken.

Many years ago, when we first came to Washington, a tribal leader by the name of Ephraim Black spoke with Carlisle. We agreed to not hunt humans or come near the reservation and they would let us be. With that came a promise from both sides to not tell humans what the others were. We had kept our end, but young Jacob Black had broken that trust. While normally I would have let the transgression slide, there was an additional clause in the treaty that needed to be discussed if Alice's vision was to come true. Ephraim felt, and up until now I agreed, that turning others into monsters like us was lower than even death. I had been the one to convince Carlisle it was ok to agree not to turn anyone else, as we had a full family and I was content on my own. Now, with Bella, despite me wanting to keep her human, I knew it wouldn't be forever, but I wouldn't make my family leave what had become our home once more.

As I entered the house I was blasted with the full force of Alice jumping around like an infant hyped up on caffeine. _You won't regret this!_ she exclaimed, as loudly as thoughts could be. I saw once more the beautiful girl I had just left, though clearly vampire in this vision. She was slinking across the forest floor, I by her side, both of our eyes glistening, sated from a recent hunt. "Alice!" I hissed, she apologized, dropping the vision, instead her mind rattling with outfits and parties with her new best friend. It was inevitable. My sister and Bella would, in fact, be thicker than thieves. I shook my head as I pushed past Alice, making my way to my father, my creator.

The door was open when I reached his study, but I rapped gently anyway, stepping through as he granted permission. _What can I do for you, son?_ I sighed as I started in, explaining the last week and how Bella knew what we were before I could tell her thanks to a _puppy_. Carlisle grimaced, guessing at what I was getting at. "I think we should go talk to their leader once more. Explain what happened. They shouldn't get off without consequences." Carlisle nodded, understanding my reaction, but also thinking heavily about what those repercussions would be.

I heard clearly that there was only one. _Death._ I became irate and slammed my fist against Carlisle's desk, leaving a clear imprint of the side of my hand where it made contact. "I'm not killing a child for telling a story. There has to be something else." I stood and started to pace, the only thing I wanted was the treaty to be re-written. Could we really say that them letting our secret out nullified the promise, but we'd be willing to renew it, with some conditions? I took some deep breaths, not that I needed them, more to help calm myself as I turned back towards my father. "Would they honor a new treaty?" I asked quietly.

"It's unlikely" Carlisle answered honestly. "If it was just asking the new leader to keep it, perhaps, but with what you want to change, I don't see anyone willingly allowing it, and certainly not the Quiletes, their entire being is to stop our kind. It's a miracle they even let us stay as we are." I looked down in defeat, knowing it had been a long-shot.

"What do I do then, dad?" I asked, voice breaking, eyes burning with unshed tears. I may be over a hundred years old, but in that moment I felt like I looked, seventeen, and needing a fathers advice.

Carlisle gently grasped my shoulder, attempting to comfort me. "We'll figure it out when the time comes, son. You have no intention of turning her right now, correct?" I nodded; I hoped we could get a few more years out of her life; let her at least graduate high school, maybe college. "Well," Carlisle continued, "there's a chance we won't be here for the treaty to matter. Come back in eighty something years, maybe it will be all forgotten."

I grimaced, I couldn't keep my family away from our home for that long, knowing the torture it had brought Esme and Rosalie to leave the last time. "They'll get over it," Carlisle responded, as if he was the one who could read minds. "Do you still want to discuss the broken treaty?" he asked, knowing we were well within our right to break the treaty, though that could cause fighting to erupt between the two factions.

"No, leave it for now," I responded, turning to leave his office. "Sorry for wasting your time," I whispered, stepping into the hallway, making a beeline for my room where I could brood in peace. _Time with you is never a waste,_ Carlisle thought behind my back. I grimaced. Everyone in my family was so damn kind it hurt. I sped down the hall and threw open the door.

Inside my private sanctuary I crumbled. It wasn't everyday that you decided to make a life altering decision, just to be shot in the foot. Crying as a vampire was one of the more painful experiences. Sobs racked my body though no tears could be shed. I'm sure to my family I sounded like a dying animal, but that was effectively what it felt like. How could I put her, or my family, through the pain it would cause? I was selfish, but couldn't change my mind. Despite my thoughts just hours before, after seeing her reaction this afternoon, I knew I didn't want her to grow old without me and eventually leave this world. That would be even more painful than this.

Feeling much like a teenage girl, I cried my way through the night, snapping at my family as they one-by-one tried to speak with me. As the morning light started to shine through my windowed wall I took stock of my life. I had, for the first time, a girlfriend - though that term hadn't been used until now, I knew it to be true, and would discuss that with her tonight. I had a family who supported me; well, mostly - Rosalie needed a little convincing, but I knew in time she'd come around. I had anything I desired, money was never an issue, nor was smooth-talking my way in or out of any situation. I had no wants or needs that were unattainable, that should account for something, right?

I glared at the light pouring through my window, it appeared that we would have another couple of sunny days, which meant I couldn't go to school tomorrow. I rolled my eyes at myself, _how about you get through today before worrying about tomorrow?_ With a huff I drug myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen, where I could smell Esme already prepping for the day. I silently took my place beside her, taking over the chopping of the vegetables.

_Edward?_ Esme's single thought held so much weight. "I'm fine, mom." I whispered. I had vowed to make the best of a shitty situation. I'd treat Bella like a princess every day, maybe she'd see being human wasn't so bad and wouldn't beg for the change as I figured was coming. Despite my wish, I knew it was, and when the time came I'd have to be the one to do it and hissed at the thought of taking the life of my love. I tried to give Esme an encouraging look, but was sure it looked more like a grimace as I was never one to easily hide my expressions.

_It will all work out,_ she thought. I nodded, knowing one way or another we would handle the challenges as they came at us. Worrying about things yet to come wasn't doing anyone any favors. Esme and I worked in silence, her thoughts drifting over minor things - making sure the house was warm and inviting, planning a going away party for Emmett, Rose, and Jasper for graduation, flitting through vacationing spots for her and Carlisle for the summer. I smiled softly at the picture of Isle Esme, the small secluded island Carlisle had bought her, a sanctuary away from everything human.

"It's beautiful." I commented, lost in my thoughts. I'd love to take Bella there one day, I bet she'd love the hot sun beating down on the white sand and the floor to ceiling windows in the bedrooms, light streaming in over half the day. I pushed the thoughts of her, warm in a large bed, out of my head. It could never happen.

It was only a few moments later when Esme was putting the dishes in the oven. No matter how fast we may work, we can't speed up cook time. It was my duty while the chicken was heating up to go pick Bella up and bring her back here. I first went back to my room to clean up after my mess last night, only to find Alice already there, bed made, CDs and books righted, and an inviting outfit, khakis and a light mossy green sweater, waiting for me.

She smiled knowingly, purposefully thinking of anything except last night, right now reciting the Bible in French. I thanked her for helping while I pulled the clothes on and ran my fingers through my messy locks. Once ready, I sprinted to the Volvo, and started on the drive to Bella's house, eager to get our date started.


	5. 1-5

When I arrived I was glad to see Charlie had left for the day, Bella's rusted truck the only vehicle in the drive. I could do without another awkward interaction with the Chief.

As I turned my quietly purring car off, I saw Bella's hand at the curtains; she had seen me pull in and was already on her way out the door. I strolled slowly up the drive and as I reached her, I extended my hand while lightly chiding, "Bella, don't you know you shouldn't rush to meet a gentleman caller?" The slight blush that graced her face sent a small shiver up my back; I'd never grow old of seeing her reactions.

"Oh, um, right," she stammered out in response, clearly embarrassed much more than I had intended.

I quickly smiled at her and attempted to soothe her, "I'm teasing Bella. I agree, that seems like such an old fashioned custom. Perhaps it's one we can do away with." I could tell just by her reactions she wasn't used to being doted on, and while some things I'd insist on, a majority of the habits from my past could be forgotten. One such practice I wouldn't let go out of style was holding her door and helping her in and out of the car. I knew she was capable, but still, there was something almost poetic about aiding your love, even in such a trivial fashion.

Once safely buckled in, we took off, speeding down the quiet street towards my secluded home. Bella prattled on about the buzz at school - the upcoming prom and how she was getting annoyed at the incessant questions from both the female and male population. Jessica and Angela kept trying to get her to agree to go, and were planning trip upon trip to the different stores in Port Angeles in hopes of finding just the right dress. The guys, well, they were a different problem altogether. I tried to keep a stoic face as I recounted hearing each males thought on the matter that was _my_ girlfriend.

Bella's thoughts on the matter, and the boys personal thoughts started to fuse together, giving me a clear account of each incident and I quietly hissed, grateful Bella couldn't hear it, even in close proximity. First was Tyler, shortly after being turned down for the ladies choice dance.

_"BellawouldyougotoPromwithme?" he blurted out quickly, so quickly that she hadn't heard him and asked him to repeat it. "Would you, um, go to, you know, Prom with me?" he asked, thinking to himself that he was an idiot for even trying._

"And of course I said no. He doesn't actually like me, he's just still trying to make up for almost killing me." Bella's mumbled, clearly exasperated.

I softly rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb as I made a turn. "It's not just that, you don't realize just how desirable you are, do you?" The look she gave me told me all I needed to know.

"What's there to like about the quiet, dorky girl with nothing special going for her?" she asked seriously. My heart started to break. It was hard knowing that Bella didn't see just how exceptional she was. I knew I had her entire lifetime to make her see, but vowed to start tonight, showing her in every possible way just how wonderful she was.

Bella continued to talk about her narrow escapes from Mike throughout the last week. He was trying everything he could to get her alone to ask her to Prom, finally catching up with her Friday. I had watched the encounter through his eyes; _he had purposefully rammed his body into the desk which sent her books flying. As she reached down to grab them, he put his hand out, grasped hers and sputtered out, "Bella, I know we've had a rocky start, but I'd really like to take you to Prom."_ His thoughts ventured to more than that, _after_ Prom, imagining sliding a dress off her body. That was when I had slammed through the door, pushed him to the side and grabbed Bella, leaving her books in a heap where they had landed. I knew that would be the end of Mike badgering Bella.

My hands were now firmly gripping the steering wheel, forming grooves where my fingers were digging into the flimsy leather. "Please, Bella. Let's not talk about Mike Newton," I softly asked, hoping she didn't hear the pain in my voice. I wanted nothing more than to go find him and tear him limb to limb.

"Oh. Of course. Sorry." Bella was forever apologizing, a habit I hoped to break. This wasn't in any way her fault.

"Nothing to apologize for," I said, turning my head to give her a bright smile. "So, tell me. If _I_ asked you to Prom, would you say no?"

"Are you asking?" Her coy response sent sparks through me and I groaned. Even if she didn't know what she was doing to me, she had me wrapped around her little finger.

I stopped the car, having arrived at the house, and quickly made my way to her side before she even had her seat belt off. "Yes, Bella. I'm asking you officially. Please let me take you to Prom."

Before she could answer, however, my annoying little sister was at our side, "I knew you'd say yes!" she exclaimed, grabbing Bella out of the car, swinging her around. "There are four dresses up in my room, I think I know which one you'll pick, but of course we can always go shop for others!" The little pixie was irking me.

"Alice. Can I please hear from Bella her decision?" I asked, imploring her to let us have this one thing. She rolled her eyes but turned back towards the house, calling over her shoulder as she sashayed away, "Second door on the left!"

Pushing the thoughts of Alice out of the forefront of my mind, I turned back to the beautiful girl before me. "So, Prom?" I asked, trying to keep things light. I hoped she knew she had a choice. As much as I would love to have the stunning beauty on my arm that night, if she really didn't want to go we could just hole up on her couch and watch a movie that night.

I could see the gears turning, her face contorting from contemplative to disgust, back to a more serene look. "Fine, but one condition." You would have thought I won the lottery with how my face lit up. "No Senior Prom". Then it fell.

"Only one?" I asked, attempting to mask the hurt in my voice.

"One's enough. I'll dress up, I'll even try to like it. But I don't want to have to do it again next year. Nothing will have changed between now and then, so why should it matter?"

She was blind if she thought nothing changed in a year. Just in these few short weeks I had seen her hair grow slightly, and its shade lighten up as it became sunkissed from her time spent in the yard after school. I'd seen a couple small freckles appear, just on the bridge of her nose. I noticed her mood change just ever so slightly. She wasn't the same person even from day to day; I couldn't even begin to imagine who she would be in a year. Regardless, I caved. One time to see my Bella, dressed to the nines, showing all of Forks High just who she chose - it would have to be enough.

"Thank you." I pulled her towards me, holding her at just an arms length away, giving her control to come closer should she want. I grinned as she melted into me, her arms, soft but sure against my back as she braced herself, pushing up onto her toes as she reached for a kiss. I dipped my head slightly, meeting her for a chaste peck before pulling away. _I must always stay in control_ I reminded myself.

Bella huffed and pouted as I unwound her arms from mine. I just chuckled and grabbed her warm hand in mine as we made our way out of the garage and into the house.


End file.
